1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of environmental remediation of storm water. More specifically, this invention relates to an improved system and process for treating storm water that enters a storm sewer, otherwise known as a catch basin, of a storm drainage system, and that further is effective in reducing mosquito infestation of such systems.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Storm water that is created by storm runoff in heavily developed areas is typically channeled into storm drainage systems that eventually drain into nearby streams, creeks, rivers or other bodies of water. Unfortunately, paved surfaces that bear automobile traffic typically become coated with significant pollutants such as heavy metals and volatile organic compounds, both under normal traffic conditions and in particular when motor vehicle accidents occur. When normal rain or snowfall occurs, these pollutants tend to be swept away with the runoff storm water and eventually lead to contamination of the bodies of water that eventually receive them. Such contamination has become a significant environmental issue in many areas. In addition, a significant amount of debris such as bottles and cans tends to be swept away by storm water runoff.
Storm sewers, otherwise known as catch basins, line the streets of most major cities to reduce accumulation of surface water as a result of rain. Rainwater can wash street debris into the storm sewers. Because the collection chamber of the storm sewer is typically designed to drain out of the side, only after a certain level of water accumulates, most often they remain partially full of old water and organic debris, and attract female mosquitoes to lay their eggs. It has been widely observed that the volume of mosquitoes found in storm sewers is related to the size of the aperture or manhole, the smaller the manhole the less likely mosquitoes are to enter.
A need exists for an improved system and process for processing storm water that is effective in removing heavy metals, as well as hydrocarbons and other volatile organic compounds, from storm water that enters storm sewers. There is further a need for a system and process that is effective in reducing mosquito infestation of storm sewers.